A Minor Miscalculation
by dw77
Summary: After being trapped in a coffin for five years how badly damaged is the mind of our hero Lelouch Vi Britannia.


A Minor Miscalculation.

A/N:This Idea was originally going to be added to the chessboard... but I got writing the description and the story sort of took over...

* * *

Lelouch Vi Britannia awoke From what felt like a fever dream... on a hard wood floor. He tried to remember the last thing he did before going to sleep.

Then it struck him like a bolt of lightning, The last thing he did was be run through by 'Zero' and bid his sister farewell... And that should have been the last thing he ever did... But that raised a few questions:

1. Why was he Alive? This question was easy to answer; since he took a blow that would have killed any mortal and he was still alive, he must by process of reduction be immortal.

2. Where Am I? This question was a bit tougher to answer; however by moving his hands around he discovered that he was in a simple wooden box... He was in a coffin! And try as he might he couldn't push the lid off! As he pushed he managed to knock some particles above him free.

As he put the information together slowly horror dawned on him. He was buried alive... and he was denied even the escape of death... he would be trapped forevermore in a decaying wooden box... he would never be able to rid himself of this curse... he would never be able to see Nunnally or anyone else precious to him again here or in the afterlife... his doom was a wooden box. Lelouch would have laughed if he weren't going mad with fear.

* * *

Five years. It had taken five years before Nunnally had managed to negotiate the terms of the disinterring and transfer of her brother's body from UFN custody to Britannia. Kallen mused as she watched the first shovelfuls of earth depart from the unmarked grave. Even with Zero supporting her the UFN council had been reluctant to return the body of the Demon Emperor to his next of kin, however they recanted finally after hearing the impassioned plea of the Empress, as she all but begged to have her brother's body returned to Britannia. However when the UFN council agreed to turn over the body Prime minister Ohgi of japan refused to disclose the location; Kallen had repeatedly threatened Ohgi personally as Japan itself faced sanctions from both Britannia and the UFN, he even rebuffed the outright threat that Prince Schneizel had sent him as he cried defiantly to the world that he would never allow the Demon to be returned to Britannia.

As Kallen stood up to take her turn shoveling to recover the body of the man she had fallen in love with; so that he might be returned to Britannia and be interred with the respect that he deserved; As she dug she mused on the fact that in the end Schneizel was the one whose efforts not only forced Ohgi to reveal where he had had Lelouch buried; but had also restored some of the honor to Lelouch's name, Thanks to him most no longer viewed Lelouch as a demon but as a tragic antihero, a man who suffered so much yet had worked to make the world a better place up until the pain became to much... until all of his suffering broke him. It was thanks to Schneizel that she could freely admit that she had fallen in love with Lelouch; as she dug she thought back to the speech that Schneizel had given to the UFN supreme council revealing so much while still hiding the full truth.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the UFN supreme council, I humbly ask this audience because I can no longer tolerate the unjust defamation of my brother's name." This statement caused the members of the council to cry out in outrage, or to mutter amongst themselves; eventually Kaguya Sumeragi demanded silence before focusing once again upon the White Prince.

"Would you mind explaining your outrageous claim? How is the defamation of the Demon Emperor unjust?"

"I will start from the beginning, Lelouch as well as the current Empress Nunnally were banished to Japan as small children mere months before my father conquered the nation, following the invasion my father; Emperor Charles; declared both Lelouch and Nunnally dead without searching for them at all; this made sense considering that had they stayed in the Kururugi shrine as they were directed to they would have been killed by the airstrike that my father sent to flatten the complex. It was after this betrayal by his own country that Lelouch took upon himself one of the missions that drove him; He would punish Britannia in any way he could to get his revenge and so he went into seclusion along with Nunnally." Schneizel continued; at some point after this while they were both sheltered at Ashford Academy; Lelouch learned of what Nunnally wished for, A peaceful gentle world, and as a part of his other personal mission, to keep Nunnally safe and happy he worked to try to make the world a better place. At first his efforts were meager, however at some point he came into contact with Zero, this was the perfect chance for my younger brother, not only could he now attack Britannia with Zero's assistance, but by advising Zero Lelouch would also help bring about the peaceful world that Nunnally desired. As the war progressed it was revealed to my father as well as myself and Cornelia that our younger brother was guilty of treason against the Empire; Following the destruction of the Tokyo settlement after Lelouch came to believe that Nunnally had died, I opened communication with the leadership of the Black Knights and with a mixture of half truths, lies and promises convinced them to turn on Lelouch, who after the demise of Zero was the only one who could hope to lead the Black Knights to victory. Lelouch barely escaped death at the hands of his former allies and went into hiding. at some point while he was in hiding before he ascended the throne he broke. As far as he knew Nunnally was dead he had failed her, during this time of isolation Lelouch came to a conclusion in his angry grief induced state, it wasn't just Britannia that had betrayed him, the entire world had, and as before he began planning his revenge on the entire world."

"What lead you to this conclusion?" Kaguya asked

"I am privy to many imperial secrets, including the archives where Lelouch left his thoughts after becoming emperor, Supreme chairwoman. I now understand that the leaders of the Black Knights, as well as Cornelia and I took a broken grieving young man and forged him into the enemy of the world. I bear the guilt of my actions in forging my younger brother into the demon that conquered the world, but I can no longer stand by while those who bear the guilt equally prosper from their crime."

* * *

Kallen dug steadily as she mused on that memory, several prominent members and former members of the Black knights had been rounded up and imprisoned under charges of treason against the UFN once Schneizel revealed that the prize that he had dangled before them was Japan. Ohgi, Tamaki, and General Tohdoh were all rounded up and imprisoned though somehow the general had gained a short release from prison To pay respect to the man he once had despised. it was expected that thanks to this gesture that Tohdoh would get a lighter sentence than the rest, as for Kallen herself Schneizel exonerated her from any blame by admitting that she had tried to protect Lelouch from the others. Afterwards Schneizel admitted that he had obtained the sound from a video camera. It was there in front of all those who had betrayed Lelouch after the destruction of Tokyo that Schniezel revealed that it was all an accident, that Lelouch had caused the SAZ massacre accidentally while _warning_ Euphemia about Geass.

Suddenly her shovel hit something, after clearing the dirt away she saw it; Lelouch's coffin buried a mere three feet down, further disrespect of the man she still loved though he was gone.

The coffin was recovered and brought in a hearse, with Kallen riding in the passenger's seat to the airbase where it would be loaded onto an airplane to be flown to Britannia so that Lelouch could be buried properly. Kallen wanted to board the aircraft as well but she was initially blocked until Empress Nunnally showed up to escort her brother's body back to Britannia along with 'Zero', together Kallen, Nunnally and 'Zero' all boarded the aircraft.

That night as they flew over the Pacific Ocean Kallen was the only one who sat up watching the coffin that Lelouch lay in. She got up and walked to the coffin. kneeling next to it she was finally able to pay her respects to the man she fell in love with. "Lelouch, I'm so sorry, I wish you could see the world you created, Thank you so much for completing my brother's dream..." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she continued "I just wish you could see it with me." She let her head dip to touch the coffin and heard a scratching coming from inside. and was surprised as she lifted her head to mere moments later see a finger poke through the top of the coffin. Moments later fear washed over her and she screamed. Her scream caused 'Zero 'to come running where he saw Kallen sitting on the floor looking at the coffin terrified, he turned to look at it and he saw it for himself; a single bloody finger jutting through a hole in the lid of the coffin... twitching.

After a minute the finger stopped twitching and pulled back into the box before it started scratching at the edge of the hole slowly enlarging it, through the hole they heard a familiar voice muttering mixed with what sounded like hoarse, dessicated sobbing... dry but still working "I must get out... I need to get rid of this curse... I need to pass on... to see them again... even if it takes a thousand years."

After a second Kallen cried out "Grab a crowbar!" and ran to get one herself; soon enough both she and 'Zero' had jammed their crowbars into the sealed sides of the wooden box that was pressed into service as a coffin. the two of them quickly went to work removing the lid; as they finally got the lid free Schneizel walked in and instantly demanded "What do you think you two are doing!"

But just as he said that Lelouch sat up from his coffin muttering "Its bright... I must be dreaming again..." as he looked around the first visage he lay his eyes upon was that of 'Zero', after a second his eyes widened in horror as he cried out "No not this one, not this nightmare again!" Lelouch proceeded to recoil out of the box falling over the edge landing awkwardly with a sickly crunch on the ground below him letting out a scream of pain as he landed. Flipping himself over he audibly cursed his non-responsive legs as he dragged himself away from the perceived threat as fast as he could... "No not this one again... Anything but this one! I don't want to see Nunnally cry over me again, I don't want to see her suffering because of me!"

Kallen watched stunned as Lelouch Vi Britannia, the man she loved, draged himself along the floor shuddering in pain and fear, his form emaciated and disheveled. It only took her a second to act; she rushed to her beleaguered beloved's side. As she reached out to touch him and made contact he flinched away. This nearly broke her heart but she persisted. She grabbed Lelouch by the shoulders flipped him onto his back and pulled him into his lap, he was tense and shivering the entire time, but when he got a look at her face he relaxed slumping into her lap, just before he passed out he muttered something new "This dream is much better; this is a good..." as he slumbered with his head in her lap, Kallen noticed something that was all too rare on his face, and as gaunt as he now looked Kallen found his current expression to be one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen; Lelouch was smiling contently.

* * *

With Lelouch slumbering peacefully in her lap Kallen spoke up even as 'Zero' stood off to the side collapsed to his knees gazing at his hands trembling in horror. "What was that all about?" Schneizel gazed at the unconscious form of his younger brother a man who he had thought was dead twice now only to be proved wrong, however as he gazed upon his younger sibling Schneizel noticed the Geass sigil inscribed upon the palm of Lelouch's left hand as though tattooed there.

"To think that Lelouch has borne a code all this time..." Schneizel said as he pointed to the symbol. Upon hearing this 'Zero' snapped out of his stupor.

"Why would he allow himself to be interred like this when he would survive!" 'Zero' cried out, behind the mask Suzaku grimaced in displeasure at the very thought that his best friend felt guilty enough to condemn himself to eternal isolation.

Kallen practically screamed at the impostor, "He wouldn't do that 'Zero'! He is not the type to just sit around doing nothing if he can possibly act!"

"Miss Kozuki is right Zero, my brother has never been the type to just sit by the wayside if there is anything that he can possibly do... a trait that he shares with both Cornelia and I. I know from personal experience, even when it would be better not to act Lelouch will still act, even as a young child he did so. The mere thought of being incapable of acting would drive him mad."

"So why would he let himself be entombed at all?" 'Zero' asked.

"Because he didn't know he was Immortal" Schneizel supplied.

This statement struck Kallen hard. It wasn't that Lelouch had become immortal to try to keep his promise and failed... Lelouch had meant to die... the world had truly become a place that he no longer saw any place for him in... not even with her.

"At any rate I think that this is the least of our worries" Schneizel said as he glanced at his half-sibling.

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked instantly worried for Lelouch.

"Lelouch has been trapped alone, in a wooden box, underground, for five years, probably dying hundreds of times of dehydration and starvation, with his only company being his own tortured mind... even for someone who has the healthiest psyche a few weeks of total isolation can drive a man insane." Schneizel let that sink in with the others and saw Kallen visibly blanch while 'Zero' staggered.

"There has never been any research done on people who undergo total isolation for years; let alone the circumstances that Lelouch undoubtedly woke up to find himself in. For five years Lelouch has had no interaction with others dying uncountably many times, his only human contact has been his own mind, and when left alone the mind turns from the best friend that a man can have to his absolute worst enemy; I cannot be sure but it is likely that in the beginning he started to question his own understanding of reality of who he really is and what the world is really like. I fear what conclusions he eventually came to. Regardless we need to inform the Empress of this development. If there is any chance to save his mind she will be needed."

* * *

Kallen stayed with her broken love while 'Zero' and Prince Schneizel left to prepare Nunnally for not only the shock of seeing her brother alive once again but the horror of what he went through in his five years imprisoned in the earth. As she let her eyes wander his form it hurt her to see how gaunt and skeletal he looked; his ribs were easily visible even through the layers of clothing he wore but even the horror of his emaciation was nothing compared to the testament to the tragedy that had separated them five years ago. The tragedy that were it not for the combination of Nunnally wanting to be able to visit his grave and serendipity would have separated them even beyond the veil of death.

As she gazed at the wound she thought of what happened the two times she had left him of her own free will. The two times she had left him defenseless before his enemies he paid a terrible price, The first time she left him to the mercy of Suzaku on Kaminejima and his memory was rewritten, this last time, when she had left him to the mercy of the Black Knights, she thought that he had suffered the worst possible fate, in his desperation to complete the work he had started,Lelouch had destroyed his good name and sacrificed himself on the altar of the world's hatred. When that had seemed the end of him it was horrible enough... but to know that the man she loved suffered for five years underground. A wave of disgust at herself washed over her; '_I should have seen it then... It always was his weakness... His mentality that he alone must protect people... no matter the costs he faced personally.' _As Kallen looked at the slumbering form of the only man she ever truly fell in love with she couldn't help but wonder exactly what kind of damage her last failure had wrought on his mind.

* * *

Inside the slumbering mind of Lelouch, it soon becomes apparent just how devastating the damage to his mind is, Looking out over the landscape one can see three separate realms, Look to the left and you see a desolate, landscape clouded and drab, the lake bed that you appear to be standing on has been dry for years, on the moon, barely visible through the clouds, lies the red sigil of a bird in flight, casting an ominous red tint over the dessicated landscape. If instead you choose to look to the right, you would fail to recognize a true landscape at all, all that exists in this void is a few small bits of earth like floating islands in an inundating sea formed of tendrils of energy which currently coalesce near the Void's intersection with the previous land and yet a third. this third land has massive rolling green pastures dotted with tombstones, off in the distance one can see what appears to be a palace that is a fusion of both Britannian and Japanese architecture. out of all the regions it seems to be nearly unaffected by the apocalypse that so severely damaged the other two, in the windows of the palace one can see what appears to be a young child racing (if with the speed he moved it could be called that) through the halls to reach the world outside.

At the intersection of the three realms of Lelouch's mind two nearly identical black haired, violet eyed figures meet, the one standing on the terrain formed from the dried lake bed looks emaciated and sorrowful as though he failed all those he ever loved, and in his eyes he has after all he still lives when he should be long dead, the other entangled in the tendrils of the void glares back at the first as though insulted by his companion.

"I fail to see why we should continue with this ridiculous plan Fallen, we have been rescued, that is why I set the Child free, we are no longer buried!" the one from the void spoke

The Fallen version of the man replied "Don't you see the damage you have done, this is a mere hallucination Dark, one that you have fallen for hook line and sinker, we need to continue to dig, it may take forever but we will be reunited with our loved ones on the other side eventually!"

"This is no hallucination, until you see sense, that we don't have to lose anyone else, that they can exist on the same plane as we do, I shall not assist you in sealing the child again." Dark said before vanishing into his sea of energy while Fallen trudged back into the depths of his wasteland.

As they did so the 'Child' exited the palace; and with Kallen on the outside Lelouch's eyes began to flutter open once again.

* * *

Please Review

A/N The new semester is going to be strenuous (I have a heavy credit load) so don't expect a lot of updates from me these following few months.


End file.
